User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 4
1 *2 *3 4TH TALK PAGE!!!!! Remember,40 messages is a archive! No hate mail,rude comments or swearing. Now,you may talk to meh! Yay! Im glad ur gonna be a meber! Im right now at cp in the server Sleet, come here!--Ratonbat 12:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Membership? Hey Gary. Do you have a membership yet? I just looked at your player card on CP and you looked normal. (Blue hair, orange shirt, spy goggles) Are you a member yet? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 20:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) hey hows it going..i heard your a member now right?K8lkgg 01:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) YSF The yankees are okay http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fn4i8bAfnMY listen to that song DID YOU LISTEN TO IT!!!!!!!!Snogale12 02:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC)Snogale12 WONDERWEEZ HE IS ON! HURRY! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 01:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Gary, I supposed you heard the news, I will be on, but NOT on IRC, just on shout box, and TRYING to edit. Wonder ez 01:16, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Help wanted hey if ur an EPF agent or have knowledge about agencies of club penguin and thier documentary, come here at a wiki (dude heres the link: penguinagents.wikia.com). Courageman sent this on May 31, 2010. Remember his motto! When you have a friend, it always comes with a C and a man! Hello Yes, I can STILL get ya memberships.Wonder ez 15:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez LordMaster96 Promotion Party Hello there! As LordMaster96's best friend, I decided to throw a promotion party for him! See here for more details! Thanks! Brookelas 04:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Roozie12 Remember that user named Roozie12 who uploaded pictures of penguins that weren't even hers? I deleted most of the content on her page so you wouldn't have to protest and say{hey that is my penguin, not yours!} Also, I think she was blocked forever due to major vandalism. One last thing. I don't really know if Roozie12 is a boy or a girl. 20:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ima gay retard. Youra PWNsome cool dude. Hiya! Hi, I just want to remind that creating one spare account is okay, but if you create any more, they will be blocked. Just a reminder, I know you haven't violated this policy. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 21:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Party No problem about the signature. I'd love to come to the party, but I'm really forgetful when it comes to Club Penguin. Maybe if you could leave me a reminder before it starts, so I can visit? Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: EPF I'm not sure on how they would do it, but I'm positive that it's not unlocked. There is a catalog on the DS game where you can buy clothes for your penguin, but I think you need Wi-Fi to transfer it to your penguin. This is an assumption only. I don't have the game. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 00:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin Promotional Party time It is at 2:30 PM, meaning it's 5:30 PM for you. Every time I host a party, just remember to add 3 hours for Eastern Time. You can also use the party clock I have to compare your time with the time here. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 02:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Come play Hi! There's a cool game called Pandanda, and you can find it at www.pandanda.com (Posting the link triggers the spam filter). It's free to join! I'm there as Chill57181. What are you waiting for? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 22:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Dear Gary the Gaget Dude, Saint Penguin of the World, At the holy spirit, AKA the Fanon Wiki, I try to make an edit and it says that the satan Director Benny does not approve because I need to confirm my E-Mail address to the King Masters of Fiction. Can you, Garrett Theadore Gaget Dude, ASK the Fanon wiki what is this not approve stuff for. Are they preventing anonymous editing like the CPW did a few months ago or are they just acting like weird jerks. Ask a powerful dictative admin why this is happening and let me know on my Talk Page. Thank You. Sincerely, Johnathan Nikita Abdul 115-skyJohnny 115 or 22:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Mater5 is banned? I just tried to log on again and it says he is banned for 48 hours :O Someone must of found it and used a hacking program :O Yikes. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 23:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What time is it? What time is 6:00 EST in GTM +1? Harry Potter books rule! 15:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Party Sorry about that. I never realised today was a schoolday, so I unfortunately I can't come although I did want to. Hope you can make another party afterwards. I think you should make it on a weekend though, if you want more people to be available. Sorry again, see you! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 21:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Gary! --Staffan15 (talk| ) 12:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Your Invited to my Club Penguin Pirate Party! The Date And Time is in the Banner Below! First1.JPG Second2.JPG Third.JPG Fourth.JPG Fith.JPG Sixth.JPG Seventh.JPG GGD.JPG --Waddle On and Help New Friends! 22:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON Sorry about editing Evil Puffles You may have seen it says that I edited Evil Puffles. The reason is I saw some typos and just wanted to fix them. Polkie1 :) 23:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Story No offence, but Hat Pop and Snowman 1001 and those guys have other puffles such as a purple puffle named Violet and I know Sharkbate has something else other than his white puffle. If you don't mind, can I please edit the story to include them. Thanks. johnny 115! tm all rights reserved. The magical land of happy flying hippoes. So vulgar it's funny! Evil Puffles Umm, would you like me to make a new logo for it? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 14:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) stuff and all Oh, snap. thanks for telling cp :) NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 00:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) What I used I used MS (Microsoft) Paint. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 01:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey Gary! Uh... okay. XD *Coolio! I haven't watched HSR in a while. *I like Paint. Inkscape is complicated, and Photoshop is expensive. *Sounds awesome, but I'm going to get off very soon. I got a HUGE Lego set a few minutes ago! There goes $80. X_X See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 01:02, June 13, 2010 (UTC) aspenization yeah :) NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 01:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Friends List Since I'm your buddy on Club Penguin and you added your name to my user page friends list, will you add my name to the friends list on our page? i like pie. do u? 18:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC)(Polkie1) No Actually, I don't. --Iceanator189 Talk Page Two pickles are better than one! ( |Edit Count) 15:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) About the UFO.. It wasn't my idea. It was PabloDePablo's, and I was just "playing along". Glad you are back though! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 17:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) TOO MANY RE:s!!!! I got a Space Police Station. XD It was kinda hard, but a friend helped me build the rest of it. Oh, I hope you like your new house! See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 22:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I don't really know, I'll think about it. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 13:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, maybe I could do that, but it's not commonly used. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 13:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Sanity's Revenge Could we get to work on it? I really want to write some of the chapters. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 14:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Oh thanks for the message! It's nice knowing someone appreciates my work! Sure! I'd like to meet! NightBlade 01:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Glitchy Cp Sorry, but Cp is being real glitchy for me today >.> I tried to get the pin in the stage but it said "Would like to buy undefined for undefined coins? Then I click yes and cp froze :(. When I tried to log in I kept losing connection! I would try to go back, but it's late in the night and I gotta go. I'll be seeing you in cp next times when it's possible! NightBlade 01:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Un Club Penguin Wiki Hey Gary, wanna come and edit the Un Club Penguin Wiki? Iamred and Dancing Penguin and those guys are there. I'm there too. I am still 24.98.152.127. Its even better than the Fanon. Here is the link: http://unclubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/ I also like that wiki better because it actually allows anonymous editing. It has swearing and racism, but it won't really kill you or offend you. 11:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Whats up! Nothing much, just relaxing on the Fanon shoutbox. Wanna come? --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 12:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) To be honest Yes, It's good, but it's not much of an achievement when only 109 of them are main. --Eternal Magma Complaints ahoy! 16:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Good job! You have made 2,000 edits in only four months! Saweet! We should throw a party for you! Keep up the good work! 17:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Johnny 115 is 24.98.152.127 The Un CP doesn't bite. Please go there. It is awesome. 17:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Break I will be gone until July 2. Though I will still view the wiki. Also, on June 25, 26, and part of 27, I will still edit and comment. Bye! 19:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC)